Religion Is Nothing
by SarahTheUnicorn
Summary: kendall has had a crush on the 'strait' logan for years wil he finally get what he wants? This is my second story my first called ' I love you too DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR HAVE EVER OWNED BIG TIME RUSH
1. Chapter 1

_**Religion is nothing**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the first day of school of the year and Kendall, James and Carlos were standing at their lockers. Carlos and James were checking out all the girls while Kendall was looking around for his crush.

"Huuuh"

"Kendall just give up already!" Said James "They will _never _like you!"

"Just because he's catholic it does not mean anything!" Kendall said back to him

"Whatever can you answer my question now!"

"What question?"

"Are you coming to ambers party tonight?"

"Oh... I dunno maybe"

"C'mon you need to get drunk and get your mind off things"

"Even if I did come I would be driving you home. That's the only reason you want me to come! So that you can get drunk"

The conversation between the two went on for awhile and then the bell rang.

"I wonder if we have the same homeroom" Kendall said

Why wouldn't you? You have every year so far" Carlos stated

"True" James said

It was three years ago when Kendall came out to his two friends and they were now in year 10. Kendall was walking to his homeroom when he saw his crush, Logan. He saw a spare seat in front of Logan and took it. Kendall had a crush on Logan for five years and he made a promise to himself that this year would be the year he would finally talk to him. Logan was the nerdy catholic kid that no one liked. Logan really only had two friends: Camille and Sarah.

The teacher Mrs. Hofstadter walked in and started explaining what they were going to be doing in homeroom that week and they were told to find a partner. As you would think Kendall immediately turned around.

"Hey uh Logan Mitchell?"

"Yeah. Kendall Knight?"

"Uh. Um would you like to be my partner?"

"Uh"

"Don't worry I won't turn you gay or anything"

"Uh, yeah sure. Why not? It'll be nice"

"Listen up!" Said Mrs. Hofstadter "you will have till the end of this week to finish this project I don't care how or when you do it.

The teacher was talking for a little longer until the bell went about the project. When the bell went and Logan started to walk out of the classroom when Kendall called him.

"Logan!" Kendall said when he saw a kid named Jett push him down to the ground.

"Watch it dumbass!" Jett yelled at Logan

"Leave him alone!" Kendall yelled

"Shut up you FAG!" Jett yelled as he walked off

Kendall ran over to Logan and helped him with his books.

"Thanks for that"

"You're welcome"

"So Kendall where do you wanna do the project?"

"Well my mom doesn't like me having people over when she's not home"

"My house it is"

It was the last period of the day and they didn't have the same class.

"Mkay see you after school


	2. Drunk Logan

_**Religion is nothing**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Um I'm back with another chapter and I will upload another tomorrow.**

'DING DONG'

Kendall was waiting at home for Logan to come to his house for their project. When the door bell rang Kendall ran down to the lounge-room to let Logan inside.

"Hello, Kendall"

"Hey, Big Brother?" Katie his sister said as she walked into the room "Watcha doi-"

When she saw Logan at the door she ran off upstairs to her bedroom

"Where do you wanna study?" Kendall asked Logan

"Uh"

"My room it is!"

They were studying for about two hours talking laughing and stuff and then Kendall asked Logan a question.

"Hey I'm going to a party with my friends tonight. Do you maybe wanna come?"

"Who else is?"

"Uh James, Carlos, most of the school..."

"I dunno I'm meant to be hanging out with Camille and Sarah tonight"

"Ask them if they wanna come with"

'DING DONG'

"I will be back in a second"

Kendall exited his room and answered the door. It was James and Carlos.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Kendall said as he followed them upstairs

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Gimmie a sec"

"Huh?"

Kendall ran in front of Carlos and James ran in his room shut the door and locked it.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yup"

Kendall walked over to the door and unlocked it while saying

"Yeah I'm coming"

James and Carlos walked inside and looked at Logan then at the books and stuff on the bed and asked what they were doing they talked for a little while and then they left for the party.

They first drove to Camille's house and picked up Camille and Sarah. The girls hopped into the car and then drove to the party at Amber's house. When they were driving Camille finally spoke.

"Hey Logan, you gonna get drunk tonight?" she teased

"Uh"

"I will take that as a yes"

"Uh"

Camille giggled. They were soon at Amber's house they got out the car walked inside to the kitchen and they gave Logan like ten shots and two cups of vodka. A little while later they were all walked into a bedroom to sit down and of course the only sober person in the room, heck, the whole house was Kendall.

C'mon guys we gotta get you all home"

They all walked to the car and got inside of it. When they were driving all of them but Kendall and Logan fell asleep.

"Hey Kendoll, Ca' I tell you somi'?"

"Um sure?"

"I thi' I like yo'"

"Oh?"

"Yea. Can I tell I tell you somin' else?"

"OK"

"I think I gay"

"Oh?"

"Hey Kendoll?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh?"

"I will take th' as a yes"

Logan leaned over and kissed Kendall on the lips it surprised Kendall so much that he hit the brakes and woke the others up.

**So the ending of this was... different but yeah I hope you liked it.**


	3. The awkwardness

_**Religion is nothing**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Sorry about the late update guys homework!**

When Kendal hit the brakes everyone had woken up.

"Okay! Camille and Sarah time to hop out!"

"Hey Logan yo' commin' wiv us?"

"Yea buddy!"

"Drunk Logan funny!" Camille teased

"I need to talk to you about somin'"

"Mkay!"

They all walked inside when they got inside they all went to the lounge-room that Camille had set up earlier for them to sleep. In the morning they got up had breakfast and then they talked.

"So Logan what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, last night when you guys were asleep I was talking to Kendall and the uh alcohol brought out the gay in me"

"Oh!"

"What happened?"

"Um we were talking and then I said that I thought that I Liked him and that I was gay and then I sort of um kissed him then he hit the brakes and woke you guys up"

"OH... MY... GOD!" Sarah Yelled

"You need to call him!" Camille said

"WHAT? NO!" Camille stole his phone from the jacket that was sitting on the coffee table she then called Kendall's phone and threw it to Logan.

"Hello? Logan is that you?"

"Um. Uh yea"

They were talking on the phone for a little while and then Logan went home

The bell rang at the end of the day and Logan was going to Kendall's house to study.

'DING DONG'

"Hey Loga-"

"Okay so about what happened last night-"

"Logan it's okay!"

"Okay let's go upstairs then"

'RING RING'

"I will be up there in a sec Camille wants to talk to me"

Kendall took Logan's and his backpack and went upstairs.

"Hey Camille"

"You need to talk to him about this"

"I did he doesn't mind"

"Just tell him when you're you know"

"Sober?"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"You like him you told me last year"

"I know that but-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"FINE!"

He hung up and went up to Kendall's room to do the project.

They were studying when Logan said

"I do like you" Logan whispered

"Huh?"  
"I like you"

"But you're strait?"

"No I'm not"

They conversation went on for a little while until Logan did the worst thing possible. He leaned over and he kissed Kendall.

"..."

"Um. I'm gonna go now..."

"Ok... bye..."

As Logan walked out of the room he tryed to proces what had just happed. was this good. Bad. Afew hour later he had come to terms to forget about everything.

**Okay guys this chapter is... different. I might upload another tonight.**


	4. The Deep Depression

_**Religion Is Nothing**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy with um... building forts and shit. (DONT WORRY IM A TEEN) TWITTER FROM THE SHITTAH!**

It was Monday morning and when Kendall got to school there was a note on his locker.

'I'm so sorry about what I did that was really stupid'

Throughout the day Kendall looked for Logan everywhere, but he wasn't at school.

After school Kendall went to Logan's house ask where he was.

"Hello, who are you?"  
"Um. I'm Kendall I'm here to see Logan"

"He told me he was going to your house after school?"

"He wasn't at school today though"

"WHAT?!"

As soon as Mrs. Mitchell said that she grabbed Kendall's wrist and ran to her car and speed off.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked

She ignored him and just speed up. In twenty minutes they had come to a stop. They were at an abandoned mansion.

"Uhhh..."

"This is where he comes when he's depressed"

"How do you know he's depressed?"

"Please"

They got out the car and ran inside, and they heard crying from the next room. They went inside the room there were empty bottles that once contained pills. Logan was sitting in the corner holding his stomach and crying.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed as he ran to Logan

Kendall looked to Logan's mom who was on the phone. In about five minutes the ambulance were there, Logan was put onto the stretcher and then into the van. Logan requested Kendall come with him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kendall asked

"He's still asleep from the anaesthesia but if you want to go see him he's in room 690"

Kendall ran down the hall *688, 689, 690!* he burst into the room where Logan was sleeping and sat next to his bed. He just held Logan's hand for awhile after kissing it.

"I have to go now Kendall I've got work tomorrow, do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here the night"

After a little while the nurse came in to check on Logan's heart rate.

"Are you his friend?" The nurse asked

"Uh. No..." he responded

"Brother?"

"No"

"Boyfr-"

"No"

"Okay..."

"But I want to be" he said to himself

Kendall was awoken by someone laughing. There was Camille, Sarah, James and Carlos. Kendall felt that his hand was numb from leaning on it. He moved his head.

"Awww!" Said Camille

"What?" Kendall said not realising that he was still holding Logan's hand

"So are you and Lo-" Sarah started

"No" Kendall snapped

"Then why are you holding his hand?"

"I'm not" Kendall said as he looked at his hand "My hand is numb"

"Whatever"

"Is he just sleeping?" Carlos asked

"Nah. He's still out" Kendall replied

"What time did he go down?" Camille asked

"Uh. Around about three-ish" Kendall estimated

"Huh" James said "He's been asleep for _ages_"

"DUH" Camille said

About two days later Logan was still a little drowsy and irritated but he was being cared for by Kendall who-

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA so I'm ending it here**

**Weirdest story, ok so im sitting here writing this with my friend and she says "I have an account on this site i wasn't going to tell you and them you would go like**

'**OMG that's so sexy!'**

**And then I would be like**

'**I KNOW RIGHT" (btw she's not a lesbo)**


	5. One Step At A Time

_**Religion Is Nothing**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**So I was thinking this chapter I might make a little longer to make up for late updates and short chapters. Enjoy!**

It had been two days and Logan was still a little drowsy and irritated from swallowing large amounts of pain killers.

"I swear it's a miracle that he's still alive!" The doctor yelled to all the nurses outside of Logan's room.

"You idiot!" Camille yelled to Logan "Why the fuck would you want to kill yourself!"

"Lay off of him!" Sarah yelled "He nearly died and you're calling him an idiot"

"You're right, I'm sorry Logan" Camille said as she walked over to hug Logan "Hey guys my mom's here to pick me up anyone want a ride home?"

"Well I need to babysit real soon so yup" Sarah said

"Mkay, I'll be back tomorrow Okay Logan?" She said to him

"Uh huh" He replied

Camille and Sarah walked out the door.

"Hey James my mom wants me home we gotta go if you're staying over"

"UGHH" He said

They got up left too. Kendall who was right next to Logan stared to talk to him alone for the first time since Logan woke up.

"Logan wh-"

"Kendall, you know exactly why"

"No Logan, no I don't"

"I know that you will _never _like... _me, _I mea-" Logan started to say when he was quieted be Kendall's lips against his.

"Yes I will Logan. So why, tell me why?"

"I- Uh... Kendall you are the only thing on this_ entire_ earth worth me living for"

Kendall leaned over and kissed him again. This time it had more passion, almost like, Kendall was saying something.

"Kendall?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Um, Uhhh. Okay, Kendall will you go out with... me?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and kissed it.

"Yes Logan" Kendall said happily "I have wanted to be with forever"

A tear rolled from Logan's eye and he said "Totally worth it"

Kendall laughed. "Logan, when do you get out?"

"Tomorrow night"

School had just finished and Kendall had to pick up Katie.

"Hello, Big Brother"

"Hey, Baby Sister" He replied "Were going to the hospital first  
"Why?"

"Calm down. Logan's still in the hospital and I've gotta go see him"

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was silent. When they went to Logan's room Logan's mom was there too.

"Hey Kendall" Logan said happily

"Hey" He replied "Say hello, don't be rude

"Hey, Logan" Said Katie

"Hey, Katie"

"Um. May I ask what happened?"

Kendall elbowed Katie's shoulder "Don't be rude!"  
"Don't answer that"

"Mkay?"

Kendall looked over to Joanna (Mrs. Mitchell) who was packing Logan's bag

"Big Brother I'm going to the rest room"

"Not alone you're not"

"I'll go with her" Joanna said  
"Yay!"  
Katie ran out of the room with Joanna following her.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay over tonight and look after me?"

"What about Katie?"

"Well if you're mom says so she can stay over, we've got tons of spare rooms"

"Well we have to as-"

"I asked before you got here"

Kendall reached into his pocket and called his mom  
"Hello Honey, what's up?"

"Um. Can me and Katie stay at Logan's tonight?"  
"Does he get out tonight?"  
"Yea and he wants a friend with him"  
"Sure. Does Katie want to?"

"I dunno she's in the bathroom"  
"Well if she doesn't I will come pick her up and drop off some clothes"

Just then Katie and Joanna walked in.

"Katie's back"

Kendall passed the phone to Katie

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom"

"Kendall is staying over Logan's house tonight do you want to or do you want to come home?"

"Uh. Sure"  
"Okay sweetie"

"Bye mom"

Katie passed the phone back to Kendall

"Hi"

"Honey, do you want me to drop off some stuff?"

"Um. Okay"  
"Okay bye"

Kendall hung up and put his phone away and looked at Katie who was sitting in the corner on her D.S.

"Well?" Logan asked

"Yup" Kendall replied

"Kendall's mom said he can come over"

"He can stay in your room in case you need assistance" assured Joanna

"Well that's not a good idea" Katie said

"Why?" She asked

"Well you do know that my brother is gay right?"

She looked at Logan then at Kendall.

"It'll be fine..."

Logan was smiling

A little while later they were at Logan's house and the boys and Katie were playing a game on the Xbox.

"YES!" Katie yelled

"Dammit" Logan said

"Katie mom's here with our stuff, C'mon" Kendall said as he got up. Katie soon followed him downstairs to go to their mom's car.

"Our mom's here Mrs. Mitchell" Kendall said

"Joanna, my name's Joanna"

"Okay" Kendall replied

They all went outside to get their stuff out of the car then went back inside.

"Katie come with me and I'll show you where you're room is" Logan told her

"Mkay" she said as she followed him upstairs. They stopped at a room with a pink door. Logan opened it and inside on the wall the was a T.V, an Xbox, A playstation, a bed and lots of other stuff.

"Whoa" Katie said

"Okay. You don't have to go to bed now if you don't want to but yea" Logan said as he started to walk off back to his room where Kendall was on the bed playing a game on his phone.

"Hey" Kendall said

"Hi" He replied

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Right there"

"Okay" He said as Logan walked over to his bed. He sat behind Kendall and hugged him.

"Are we going to bed too?" Kendall asked

"Yea the doctor said I have to get lots of rest"

Logan walked over and turned off the light and closed the door before walking back to where Kendall was.

"Okay. Let's go to sleep" Logan said to him

They both got under the covers. After a little while Logan put his head on Kendall's bare chest and said "I can't sleep"

Kendall started to pet Logan's hair and his other hand was then grabbed by Logan's hand. They slept like that for the night. In the morning Joanna and Katie walked in to wake them up.

"Aw!" Said Joanna

"Ugh" Katie growled

"They're so cute!"

"Ugh" Katie said again as she walked up to them.

"Wait lemme get a pic!"

"Fine" She said "Go ahead"

Joanna took a picture then walked over to the bed and woke Logan.

"C'mon boys. It's time for Logan's daily run"

"You mean I get to go outside!"

"Yes"

"YAY!"

"Kendall can go with you"

Logan got out of bed and the girls left the room so they could change.

Logan was putting on a red shirt that had white stripes with a grey jacket on top and some grey sweat pants with the normal two pockets up the top at the waistband and some regular running shoes that were red, white and blue.

Kendall was just putting on some normal winter clothes a blue shirt with a white jacket and some black sweat pants with the normal pockets and some blue and white running shoes.

"Okay. Well I'm ready" Logan told Kendall

"Yup" He replied as he got off the bed

They walked out of Logan's room and downstairs to go and eat breakfast. After they ate breakfast they walked out the door and they ran to the park and then back home all together was one hour.


	6. well this is awkward

_**Religion is nothing**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**short... It's been like two months... sorry :)**

Kendall was driving Katie and himself home after Logan and his run.

"Do you like him?" Katie asked Kendall

Kendall said nothing and just sped up. A little while later they were back home. Kendall grabbed his stuff, ran inside and upstairs to his room.

'_This is really gonna hurt Katie. She doesn't even know that I'm gay' _Kendall thought to himself

"Kendall" Mrs Knight said "Are you gonna come down and have lunch?"

"Na I'm gonna have a shower"

Kendall went to the wardrobe and got out some clothes then went to the bathroom.

...

Logan was lying on his bed trying to get to sleep when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Logan said

"Hey" Replied Kendall

"I can't sleep, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No"

"Good. Also could you come and let me in?"

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm outside, it's freezing"

"Oh. I'm coming"

Logan ran down stairs to open the door for Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked

"'Hi Kendall nice to see you' Hi nice to see you too Logan' would be nice" Kendall replied

"Kendall just get in"

"Say it"

"Hi Kendall nice to see you"

"Hi nice to see you too Logan"

Kendall went inside and ran up to Logan's room while Logan went and told his mom that Kendall was over.

"So" Logan said

"What?"

"Do you have your maths work?"

"Yea"

Kendall lied down on Logan's bed and closed his eyes.

"Your bed is so comfy, how can you not sleep"

"I dunno maybe because I'm alone" Logan said whilst lying down next to Kendall and both of them falling asleep nearly instantly.

...

Logan's mom was standing at the doorway to his room and just looking at how cute that they looked together.

*RING RING*

Kendall's phone started ringing and Mrs. Mitchell ran over to pick it up.

"Hello?"She asked

"Um where is Kendall?"

"He's over at my place"

"Um?"

"I'm Logan's mom they are both sleeping"

"Oh uh where?"

"On Logan's bed"

"Okay. Just uh tell him to uh call me back"

"Will do, bye"

"Uh bye"

Logan started to wake up when she put the phone down and saw her standing there.

"Morning" He said

"Good morning honey" she replied

"What's the time?"

"Um" she looked at her watch "11.30"

"Wow we slept in late"

"Do you wanna come have breakfast now or when he wakes up?"

"As soon as it's ready he'll be up" Logan said as he got up. Logan and his mom started walking downstairs and to the kitchen to help his mom.

"Son?"

"Yea?"

"Are you... um. Gay?"

"Um. I don't know" He replied quickly as he walked to the fridge to get out some eggs.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Mom-" he started as he was interrupted by Kendall

"Good morning"

"Morning" he turned to his mom "Told you"

"Huh?"

Logan laughed "Nothing"

"Hey, Kendall, honey?" Joanna asked him

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go upstairs and call your mom, she called before"

"Mkay" Kendall started walking upstairs and to Logan's room.

"I gotta pee" Logan said as he started following Kendall

They went into Logan's room and he shut the door then went to his bathroom. Kendall went to the bedside table to pick up his phone and then he dialled his mom's number.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone

"It's Kendall. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh Kendall, why didn't you tell me you left the house?"

"Um"

"Oh well, you had better tell me next time! Bye"

"I will, bye"

"HAHA! You just got told" Logan laughed

"Shut up you, did you even hear what she said?"

"No but... no"

Kendall giggled.

"Shut up" Logan said as he closed the bathroom door

"Oh whatever, hurry up"

...

"Well that was an awkward breakfast" Logan said

"Yup" Kendall replied

**I have run out of ideas for this bit... if you have suggetions message me and if I use I will mention you in the next chapter :3**


	7. I Love You Kendall

_**Religion Is Nothing**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**This is gonna be the last chapter. I' gonna try and make this a bit longer... if I can. This might not be very interesting coz I don't have many ideas. Well... let's see.**

"Logan" Kendall said "Looogann"

"No. Logan's not here" Logan mumbled

"C'mon. Get up"

"I don't wanna" Logan pouted

"C'mon we gotta go to school"

"Noooooo" Logan mumbled into his pillow

"LOGAN MITCHELL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED" Kendall yelled

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"If you don't get up I will make you" Kendall threatened

"Come at me bro"

Kendall started to tickle Kendall sides.

"OKAY" Logan yelped

"Get up, get dressed" He said as he stopped tickling him.

Logan got up and started walking over to his dresser and got out some clothes for school.

"Why do I have to go back to school?" Logan whined

"Becau- wait what? Logan Mitchell? Not wanting to go to school?" Kendall asked "Who are you and what did you do to Logan"

"Ha ha ha soo funny" Logan said as he put his socks on. "Well can I at least have a kiss?"

"Fine..." Kendall said walking over to him. Logan leaned up to kiss Kendall. Just as they parted Joanna walked in.

"Ahem" she said

"Hey mom" Logan said

"So, Kendall can wake you up. But I can't?" she asked

"Apparently" Kendall said

"well anyways, Hun I've got all of your stuff ready for school" She said " Would you like me to drop you two off or are you gonna drive him?"

"I'll drive" Kendall said

"Okay, I've packed both of your guys' bags. You guys just have to go and eat"

"M'kay" Logan said to his mom as they all walked downstairs.

...

They drove into the school gates and Kendall found a park and parked his car. When he got out he say James, Carlos, Camille and Sarah waiting for him as he had asked the day before, not knowing why. They all walked over to Kendall's car as he got out.

"Well why did you want us here?" Camille asked

When they were driving to school he had explained to Logan what was happening, when he knocked on the window he hops out of the car. He knocked on the window and Logan hopped out.

"Logan!" they all yelled

"Hi gu-" he said just as they all ran to him and nearly knocked him over.

"You guys seem exited" Kendall said calmly

...

"Seya Logan" Kendall said

"Bye" He said

"Wait where's your mom?"

"She's gonna be here soon"

"Okay well I've gotta go pick up Katie, bye" Kendall started walking over to his car as Logan ran over to him, grabbed his are and kissed him.

"Bye" He said

"Bye..." He said surprised. Logan turned around and Kendall started to walk to his car again he got in and left the school to pick up Katie after a few minutes of driving he could hear a loud sound coming towards him.

"What is that?" he said to himself "It sounds like a car, hmm, oh well"

Then it came into view, it was a car, it was also out of control

"Oh shit!" He yelled. Then the car crashed into him sending him through the window as the other car rolled onto its side

"Ahh" he yelled. He tried to get up but he discovered that his leg had broken in the crash along with his arm and had glass from the window in his punctured in his head and all over it "FUCK" he couldn't move, and now he couldn't feel anything. He saw a car coming towards the site of the crash and then someone came running from the car and looking for the bodies. The man looked at the two bodies in the other car who were both holding beer bottles and both dead.

"Help" Kendall said "help me"

The man turned around to see Kendall lying on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?"

"No, help me"

The man pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the ambulance.

Kendall tried to pull his phone out of his pocket and very slowly got it out. He went into his contacts and called the first person he thought of.

"Hello?" Logan said

"Hi" Kendall said in nearly a whisper

"Kendall? What's wrong?"

"Crash"

"What? Are you okay?"

"No"

"Where are you? Was Katie with you? Where are you?"

"No I hav -"

"KENDALL?"

Then the man turned around to see Kendall's eyes closed and sound coming from his phone.

"KENDALL?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"What happened? Where are you? What happened?"

"He was in a crash and just down the road from the junior school" he "Who are you?" Logan hung up and ran to James- who was the only one of his friends still there.

"Quick we need to go to the junior school!"

'What? Why?"

"Kendall" Logan said pulling James by his arm to the car.

A few minutes later they got to the site of the crash and James stopped the car to let him out

"Go get Katie from school and take her home" he said and James drove off.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled

"OVER HERE" the man yelled. Logan ran to where the voice came from. He went to Kendall and bent down to his knees

"Kendall?" He said "Kendall, please answer me" Logan leaned down and kissed him "Please" he said starting to cry "Please Kendall"

After a few seconds he could hear the sirens of the ambulance. He then picked up the top half of Kendall's body and hugged him "Please, please, please Kendall answer me" He whispered

Three guys then hopped out of the truck and with them they had the rolling bed thingy (**I don't know what it's called**) and ran to Kendall with it.

"C'mon we gotta hurry, he's already out"

"Please, please, please" Logan whispered into Kendall's chest. Then he felt his chest move. He lifted his head.

"Kendall, please" Logan said into his ear.

"Ah" Kendall whispered in pain "Shit, my leg"

"Kendall!" Logan said and kissed him

"What happened?" Kendall asked still whispering

"You don't remember?"

"No"

"Kendall. You were in a crash"

"Oh my god where's Katie?"

"James picked her up dropped her off"

'Who's James? Why did you kiss me? Who are you?"

"Kendall James is one of your best friends and I'm your boyfriend" Logan said starting to tear up again

"But who are you?"

"Kendall. I'm Logan your boyfriend. Don't you remember anything?"

"No. The only thing I can remember is Katie. Who's Katie?"

"She's your sister"

"Guys" Logan said to the ambulance "He doesn't remember anything. The only thing he remembers is his sister's name"

The three men ran over to Kendall and Logan "It's the glass, its hit his brain.

"No!" Logan said "Please no" he whispered

"Who are you?" the man said

"I'm his boyfriend" he said sadly "he doesn't remember me" Logan said crying 'Please help him

"Well c'mon we gotta get him to the hospital" he said as they got him on the bed and rushed him into the van "Are you gonna come with us in here?"

"Yes, please"

"C'mon then" he said to Logan. He hopped into the back of the van and sat next to Kendall who was on the bed.

"Kendall, please tell me you were kidding. Please Kendall I'm your boyfriend"

"I would love to believe you but I can't"

"Please" he whispered "Please"

"Oh my god! This is _the_ longest car ride ever"

...

"Mr. Mitchell, we have called Mr. Knight's family and they are on their way. Also he is going to be having brain surgery. And we have been informed that the area that the glass hit is a vital part of the brain and if the tiniest bit of this goes wrong he only has a 50- 50 chance of surviving" the doctor explained to Logan

"OK" Logan said trying to be tough. He started to feel his eyes tear up "Um could I visit him before the surgery?"

"Sure follow me" the doctor told him as he started walking down the hallway to Kendall's room. He opened the door to see Kendall watching T.V. Logan walked over to Kendall at sat down as the doctor left the room.

"Kendall" he said

"Logan" Kendall said back to him "Wait tha-"

"Yes, that's my name" he said sadly "Kendall please tell me you remember me"

"I really don't"

"Well you're about to have brain surgery and I might not ever see you again"

"I know"

"So um. Before you have your surgery I came here to say goodbye"

"Okay. Well just in case I you know"

"Yea Ii know"

"Could I please have a last kiss?"

"Uh, sure go ahead" he agreed. Logan leaned over to Kendall and kissed him after a few seconds Kendall started to kiss him back. The kiss deepened and then they parted.

"I want to say thanks for making my life better" he said to Kendall "I love you"

"Well I'm pretty sure that I love you too" he said "If I don't make just promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"I can't promise anything" he replied

"Well bye" he said and got up.

"Wait" Kendall said grabbing his arm and pulling him in for another kiss "I wanted to thank you for whatever you did to my life, I just wanted out maybe last ever kiss to be memorable"

"Thank you too" Logan said "You have done so much for my life. I just can't imagine life without you. When you turned me down I nearly killed myself, I mean I nearly died, literally"

"Sorry"

'Well I have to go" Logan said "Bye"

"Bye" He said. Logan walked out of the room and started walking down the hall and sat down on the floor and started crying.

"I miss you already" he said to himself "Please make it through this"

...

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Mitchell the surgery have been completed" the doctor said to him

"Well what happened?"

"It didn't go too well"

"He's-"

"Yes, the surgery was a success but his body failed"

"OK" he said "I have to go now" he said

"OK bye" the doctor said. Logan hung up the phone and laid down on his bed and started crying. A few minutes later his mom had walked in to say goodnight.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I just got a call from the hospital"

"Oh Logie its okay" she said rubbing his back

"No it's not" he yelled "He's dead"

"Honey it'll be okay" she said "Would you like to have your friends all over? Would that cheer you up?"

"Okay" he said and she walked out of the room

He picked up his phone and called all of his friends still crying about half an hour later all of his friends had arrived.

"So Logan why did you want all of us here? Are you okay? You are still crying" Camille asked him

"I got a call from the hospital today"

"Oh Logan are you okay?"

"No" he said "He's dead. I'll never see him again. I have to go upstairs, I will be back in a minute" he said as he got up and walked upstairs and into his room. He walked into the bathroom and opened his draw. He got out a blade and sat on the toilet and he started to cut his wrist, this resulted in him starting to cry even more and it was bleeding a lot.

"Kendall this is for you" he said "You didn't deserve to die" he started to do another cut but this time it was much more deep he cat a few veins, he did a few more cut and he started to feel a little drowsy.

...

"Hey guys where's Logan?" Sarah asked "He want up there ages ago"

"I will go and check on him" James said as he got up. He walked upstairs and into Logan's room "Logan?" he said he saw that the bathroom door was closed he knocked on the door "Logan? You in there buddy?" He opened the door to see Logan on the toilet

"GUYS!" he yelled and heard them all running up the stairs and into Logan's room "Guys in here" he said they all walked into the bathroom and saw Logan. Camille walked up to Logan to check if he had a pulse.

"Guys he doesn't have a pulse" she said

"MRS. MITCHELL!" Carlos yelled

"YEA?"

"YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS" they all heard her coming up the stairs

"Oh my god my baby" she said when she saw him

"He doesn't have a pulse" Camille said to her

"NO"

...

"Mrs. Mitchell, he has lost way too much blood" the doctor said to her

"Please tell me he's not dead"

"I'm sorry"

"No" she said "Please no" she said as she started to cry "Why? This can't happen"

"I'm so sorry"

"Okay" she said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway to go and tell Logan's friends the bad news. When they say her she didn't even need to say anything for them to know.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah said

"Two friends in one day" Carlos said sadly "well let's go home"

THE END

**This turned out different than what I had in mind but it worked out in the end. With what already happened in the story is oppose that is what Logan would have done so yea. Thanks for reading :) hope none of you cried.**


End file.
